Our research program addresses basic molecular and physiological processes of nociceptive transmission in the central nervous system using animal models and in human subjects. The molecular research is performed in animal models. We concentrate on the dorsal spinal cord because (a) it is the first site of synaptic processing for nociceptive information processing and (b) our research has identified it as a locus of neuronal plasticity and altered gene expression in persistent pain states. The human research is done in the brain using in vivo functional brain imaging of chronic pain patients and normal volunteers. The Unit also investigates novel methods for controlling nociceptive transmission.